Team 7's Second Chance
by Sagemodeman
Summary: Team Seven's Second Chance Team Seven are the only living survivors of the Eternal Tsukuyomi. With the help of the Edo Tensai Hokage s they get another chance, can they change the future? Time Travel, Team 7, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina. Future Kurama/Shukaku/Gyuki in Naruto. Some spoilers so if you're not caught up with the manga proceed at your own risk.
1. Prelude

A/N - I do not own Naruto, this is written in homage to a manga and anime I like.

**Team Seven's Second Chance**

* * *

Team Seven are the only living survivors of the Eternal Tsukuyomi. With the help of the Edo Tensai Hokage s they get another chance, can they change the future? Time Travel, Team 7, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina. Future Kurama,Shukaku,Gyuki in Naruto. 

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

The Eternal Tsukuyomi bore down upon the world, enslaving it to the will of the spirit of Kaguya through the body of Madara Uchiha. Only a small handful of people were not put under it's spell. Team 7 hid under the protection of Sasuke's Susanoo and the Edo Tensai Hokage - Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato were somehow unaffected even though exposed directly to the Moon's Eye.

"We've got to stop it! Everyone's being sealed away by the tree!" Naruto snarled

"Just WAIT Naruto!" Sasuke once again berated his teammate. It was just like the old days of Team 7, Naruto wanted to go charging off without thinking things through. "You'll wind up like the others if you go out there!"

"Sasuke's right Naruto... " Kakashi's words, in that ever calm demeanor of his, would have seemed out of place only weeks ago when the Missing Nin of Team 7 was still considered enemy number one by most Shinobi.

"I KNOW... I know..." Naruto turned to look at the others. "I'm still knuckle-headed, but we can't stay here under Sasuke's protective shield forever."

"Naruto, can you sense anyone else with your Sage powers who isn't controlled by Madara and the Tree?" Sakura asked, realizing that perhaps more people had found a way to not become trapped by the ultimate Dojutsu.

Naruto used his powerful nature affinity to scan the area. "Sasuke, can you make the shield mobile? I sense the Hokages are not under the control of the tree."

"If we move slow enough I think I can." Sasuke pushed more chakra into the Susanoo shield and the group moved in the direction indicated by Naruto.

"There!" Naruto indicated. It didn't take long and the group had found Tobirama.

When the Second Hokage saw the Susanoo approach his sensor skills knew and were amazed that someone else besides himself was surviving the devastating effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? Kakashi? Amazing!" Tobirama was impressed yet again by the prodigies of Konoha. "I don't know how you managed to keep from being affected, and I don't know why I'm not being affected either, but it gives us a chance, a slim one perhaps."

"Tobirama-sama, can you find and bring back the other Hokage? If we all can gather perhaps we can find a way to combat this cursed jutsu." Kakashi asked the elite Shinobi.

Seeing the sense in the plan, Tobirama merely nodded and sped away to retrieve the other Hokage.

"With all the Hokage together, perhaps we stand a chance of figuring a way out of this." Sakura said to the rest of Team 7.

"All Hokage save one..." Naruto looked at the others. "Tsunadae has been sealed away by the Tree." The news was shocking to Sakura, whose admiration for her Sensai and mentor was great.

A short few minutes later and Tobirama returned with the other Edo Tensai Hokage. Their grim faces gave little hope they knew of a direct way to fight the jutsu.

Minato, Hiruzen, and Hashirama took note of the power exuded by Naruto and Sasuke.

"What happened to you two?" Minato and the other two asked nearly in unison.

"The true Sage of Six Paths visited us and gave us a few gifts, but we couldn't stop Madara from creating this dammed jutsu!" Naruto said.

"The sage visited you? How could he, he hasn't been alive for ages?" Hiruzen spoke up immediately.

"He entered our minds as we both lay near death, he travels through time through his chakra, he's following his Sons' activities through time." Sasuke spoke up. Between he and Naruto the two told their versions of conversations with Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. Sasuke finished the recounting. "Naruto and I posses the chakra of his sons, Ashura and Indra, and he gave us some of his chakra as well, that's why I have a Rinnegan and Naruto the power to create."

"Much like Madara and I did in our day?" Hashirama spoke up. The others looked at the First Hokage in surprise. "You don't think we didn't know we were different? No other Shinobi were as powerful as either of us in our prime, now it's these two's turn." He motioned to Sasuke & Naruto.

"But didn't the Sage speak to you too?" Minato spoke, amazed at the information he was now learning.

"Never, maybe it was because Madara and I fought and could never come to terms in the end. But I do recall sensing someone during out final battle, but never saw who it was." Hashirama continued. "If you are the new vessels with the Sons' chakra and have the Sage's as well, perhaps there is hope after all."

"But look at the world now? Even if we manage to defeat the tree and Madara, the chaos will rage on for years as people struggle for power again!" Hashirama remarked.

"We need time, which we don't have." Minato said, peering out across the landscape seeing the devastation and the roots of the great tree.

"Perhaps we do have time." Hiruzen spoke up, causing the others to peer at the old man quizzically.

"What do you mean Third Hokage?" Kakashi said.

"The key was left by the Sage when he talked with Naruto and Sasuke." Hiruzen continued.

"What key?" Naruto frowned. "He gave us his chakra, is that what you mean?"

"Yes Naruto, exactly. That chakra, and his ability to travel through time using it." Hiruzen said, again causing quizzical looks from the others. Hiruzen sighed a bit. "Look, we have used chakra for generations to do amazing things, from offensive to defensive jutsu, genjutsu, and more. Look at our ability to heal others, transferring chakra from one Shinobi to another, or mind transfer jutsu like the Yamanaka clan. Chakra isn't simply a one way street, it is versatile. As you younger folks are aware, I have studied all of Konoha's jutsu extensively over my life, something my predecessors did not have the time or freedom to do. And on top of that, look at us now, we are Edo Tensai, but our spirits have migrated to control these bodies. "

Minato was catching on to Hiruzen's meaning. "So what you're saying is that time travel is possible through chakra?"

"Yes, if we have a fixed point in time and place chakra can be projected to, it is possible. Consider the Hiraishin, Shindenshin, and Shintenshin, each requires focused chakra and allows for physical, mental, and even spiritual transmission. The difference here is the amount and type of chakra needed to accomplish the objective. Since these two have been gifted with the Sage's chakra, they can become the guide wires for the transmission. The problem is those transported need to be alive at the specific time and place to send their chakra and spirits to." Hiruzen looked directly at Minato.

"You mean that night don't you?" Minato's head sunk.

"What night?" Naruto asked.

"The night you were born my Son." Minato said. Naruto looked in his Father's eyes, exchanging and acknowledging the pain that night had caused them.

"What? So we can't go back any further, and if we go back after that night Minato can't go?" Sakura spoke up.

"That's right. Which means neither Tobirama or I can be any use to you back then anyway." Hashirama said.

"Before we try to do this, is there really no hope for us here and now? We have to make that decision." Sakura exchanged looks with the other living, breathing Shinobi. Team 7 looked at the scene outside the Susanoo protective shield, knowing the answer without having to respond.

"Before we go, I think Minato and I should talk about some strategy to deal with Obito." Hiruzen looked at his former student and successor. The two spoke briefly together before rejoining the others. "We have agreed to what we hope will be a better strategy, and since none of you others can help, you'll just have to trust we can accomplish our goal. Also, Naruto, this time we hope to prevent sealing Kurama within you, but just so you know, since you already have him and the Hachibi and Ichibi attached to your chakra they will be making the ride with you."

"Hey! We're going for a ride!" The three Bijuu inside Naruto had not said anything up to this point, but felt they needed to have a word in the decision. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be with you all the way, seals keep us in bodies we would prefer to leave, but you are our friend. We'll keep you occupied... hehe!"

"Just so you know, Kurama, Shukaku, and Gyuki seem to have no problem with the trip. I think when I'm old enough for my body to utilize them, we should try to make contact with Gaara and Old man Killer B." Minato and Hiruzen looked at Naruto, impressed he was already planning steps ahead.

"If we're going to do this I think the time is now!" Kakashi said, noticing Black Zetsu approaching their position followed by a large root of a tree.

"We'll hold him off as you escape. Hashirama and Tobirama sped out from under the Susanoo shield and began attacking the tree root and Black Zetsu. The others looked on in admiration and inspiration, seeing the First and Second Hokage perform the duties that inspired each of them in one way or another.

"Everyone gather around Minato and place your hands on him and channel your chakra through him. When I throw the Hiraishin kunai on the ground concentrate on it with your mind. He and I will concentrate on the night Naruto was born, if this goes as planned you younger three will not be aware of what has happened for a few years as your brains won't have developed the senses and connections for long term memory yet, but once they do, you will begin to realize who you are, and we three will help you along. In the mean time, we will do what we can to change the outcome of this timeline." Hiruzen placed one hand on Minato's back and began concentrating his chakra into Minato as the others did likewise. Minato's body began to glow in a blue hue which got brighter as more chakra was infused into it.

Taking his free hand Hiruzen created a five prong hand sign with chakra letters and grabbed one of Minato's special Kunai and flung it on the ground at the groups feet and spoke the words of the jutsu that would transport them in time "Shintenshin:Chakura Jikan Ryokou" . Each of them focused on the special kunai which also began to glow except it's color was a pure white. As the glow from Minato's body and the Kunai grew their colors mixed in a Yin Yang pattern. Soon that pattern grew creating a sphere that encompassed the group.

Sasuke's Susanoo began to crumble and the two Hokage who had been battling Black Zetsu and the approaching root turned in time to see it completely disappear. The Eternal Tsukuyomi shown down upon the once hidden ninja. The tree root shot towards the group of Ninja enveloping the living bodies in cocoons. The bodies of Minato and Hiruzen began to crumble into dust. Hashirama looked across at his brother, the two shared a brief moment of long past memories and let their spirits find peace and leave the Edo Tensai constructs that Orochimaru had created.

Kaguya/Madara looked out upon the world covered in roots that sucked the chakra from all sentient beings. Around the world not a single person was untouched by the ultimate Dojutsu.

"It is all mine now." A female thought occurred.

"You mean it is all ours." A male thought countered.

" We are one, I am the tree, you are merely a part of me. Simply an extension I can take or leave." The female thought responded. Somewhere on the planet a husk fell open releasing the body of a man, lifeless.

"It is all mine." The female continued.

Among the myriad of roots a walking corpse collapsed when a root shot up and impaled it. The parasite released the body it was attached to. The black ooze attempted to find its source mind, but could not sense it. The Will of a once powerful ninja had a world of emptiness to itself. When it tried to enter pods containing new bodies a strong chakra barrier shocked it. The blackness of the Will could do nothing more than exist.


	2. Konoha

A/N - Naruto is a cool Manga and Anime... I'd be a millionaire if I owned it... but sadly I'm don't and I'm not.

* * *

**Team 7's Second Chance**

* * *

**Konoha **

* * *

**_The winds blew cool on the October morning signaling the oncoming season of decay. Yet decay is merely part of the lifecycle of the living earth. Life and death, rebirth, renewal. The path of the natural world._**

**_But that path suddenly jumped minutely, though no living thing noticed the change. A malignant presence sensed only a momentary surge of chakra somewhere, likely a Bijuu utilizing a powerful attack, but nothing to take note of on the vast scale of life. How truly wrong that conclusion, for a pebble dropped in an ocean can create a tidal wave across the world._**

* * *

_**Six years later**_

The young boy opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. The day had finally come when he would enter the Academy and start his training with his friends. Up to this point in his life he'd been a happy, carefree youngster, but he knew today would be different. His mother had told him she would walk him to the Academy and he would be on his own. He had been told the life of a Shinobi was one of honor and responsibility, one that had been passed to him by his Father.

He wished he had known his father, the Fourth Hokage, but he had died saving the city from the Nine Tails using a forbidden jutsu which had cost him his life. As the son of such a hero, Naruto felt obligated to follow his father's example and become a ninja and one day perhaps Hokage. So he climbed out of bed and put on the outfit his mother had laid out for him. He put on his favorite T-shirt that had the swirling whirlpool on it, then pulled on the black and orange training suit. The pants had an orange stripe down the sides and the jacket had orange along the shoulders. Finished dressing he put on a set of goggles he had pestered his mom for as he thought they looked cool though she tried her best to keep him from wearing them.

He tramped down the hall to the kitchen where his mother was fixing breakfast. "Morning Ma.."

"Don't you Ma me, let me look at you." Kushina said turning to look at her son. He was wearing those weird googles he liked, for the life of her she didn't understand his fascination with them. But the rest of him looked good she thought. "I'm glad we picked those colors out, imagine if you'd worn all orange like you wanted! You'd be laughed at by your teachers for wearing such bright colors as a ninja!" Naruto grumbled, he had really thought orange would be cool, but he guessed his mom was right.

"Well hurry up and eat Naruto, then I'll walk you to the Academy. I bet you Sasuke and Mikoto will be there before us Ya know!" Naruto looked at his mother, she really was excited for him he guessed.

"Ok Ok, it's not like the Academy is going anywhere Ya know!" Naruto shot back intentionally copying her.

"Don't you get sassy young man!" Kushina tapped him on the head with a wooden spoon, not too hard though, causing Naruto to smile at her as he dug into his breakfast. He finished his meal quickly and in silence.

"All done! Thanks Mom!" Naruto took his plate and utensils and washed them in the sink and set them aside to dry.

"OK, then lets head to the Academy." Kushina escorted her son out into the courtyard of the small Uzumaki compound and onto the wider street leading toward the northern end of the village where the Academy stood.

"You're gonna do great Ya Know." Kushina said, happy for her son's first day, after all it was a big step to take to choose the path of becoming a ninja.

"I'm gonna work hard and train and be like Father!" Naruto beamed up at his mother. He noticed a small shadow cross her face and then disappear.

"I know you will Ya Know, your father would be proud you are entering the Academy." Kushina smiled down at her son, and knew indeed his father would be happy for him.

A few minutes more and they reached the foot of the Hokage Monument which overlooked the Academy building.

"Do I have time to go visit Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now, but I'm sure he'd be happy if you visited him after you finish your first day." She thought about the Third Hokage and how he had become a surrogate grandfather to her son. He doted on the boy and despite the boy's mischievous nature, never treated him badly. On the other hand, the boy's Godfather, Jiraiya, had rarely been around, though when he was he did make sure to visit them and play with the boy.

"Look, there's Sasuke and Auntie Mikoto!" Naruto pointed at a raven haired woman and a boy about Naruto's age standing outside the Academy entrance waving at them. Naruto dashed off toward them excitedly and Kushina followed a few paces behind.

"Heya Sasuke!" Naruto excitedly shouted as he approached the boy with short raven hair similar to his mother.

"Can you be any louder Naruto?" Sasuke was all to familiar with the outbursts and loud volume of his friend. Their mothers had often allowed them to play together in one of Konoha's many parks.

Naruto frowned for only a moment and then smiled again "Sure I can! Believe It!" And Naruto said the last words so loud a few birds flew out from a nearby tree.

Mikoto chuckled at the boys as Kushina walked up to the small gathering. "As bold as ever Naruto?"

"Believe it!" Naruto beamed at her. Kushina's cheeks burned red for a minute and then swatted Naruto on the ear.

"What'd ya do that for?" Naruto looked up with a grimace.

"For your inappropriate behavior of course Naruto! Ya know!" Kushina frowned at him briefly before putting a smile on her face. "Hello Sasuke, ready for the Academy?"

"Yes Auntie Kushina. I'm going to be a great ninja like my brother Itachi!" Sasuke said with pride.

"Is that so? Well good for you, Itachi is a great role model." Kushina said and then looked to Mikoto who was smiling.

"Well I'm going to be a great ninja like my Father! I'm going to protect the village and be Hokage one day!" Naruto mimicked Sasuke's pride.

"I think you will do fine Naruto, Minato was a fine Hokage and someone who truly loved Konoha." Mikoto said to him, causing Naruto to turn red. Sasuke smirked at his friend's embarrassment. "Now now Sasuke, Naruto has a right to be proud, as do you. Just be sure you both work hard today OK?" She focused her attention on her son.

"OK you two, it looks like it's time for your class, see there on the steps, the instructors are calling for new students to gather." Kushina nodded toward a pair of men who stood on the steps of the entrance into the Academy and were calling out names. "Good luck today and make us proud!" the two mothers called after their sons loudly, causing the other young people to quickly look their way. This caused both Sasuke and Naruto to turn beet red while their mothers high-fived one another and laughed at their sons. "Gotcha!" The boys quickly distanced themselves from their mothers, trying to live down the outburst.

The instructors continued to call out names and finally reached Sasuke and Naruto's. The boys approached and got into line with the other new students. The row of students was led down a corridor to a classroom where they each found seats, Sasuke and Naruto choosing to sit together.

"My name is Iruka Umino, and this is Mizuki Inuhara, we are your primary instructors at the Academy. There are other instructors who will teach you certain knowledge and skills to help you start the path to becoming ninja. Classes will be structured around knowledge building and physical training. As you progress at the Academy you will be tested on occasion for proficiency. Those who pass final exam tests will become Genin while those who do not will continue with classes. Let me be honest with you all, not everyone is cut out to become an elite ninja, many people will remain lower rank for their entire career, but there is no dishonor in this. To serve Konoha you must simply believe in yourself and do your best." Mizuki coughed as Iruka said the last bit, but Iruka ignored him.

"Now let's start you on the road to becoming Ninja shall we?" For the next hour Iruka outlined the basic schedule for the class and then began a lecture on the history of Konoha and it's Hokage.

This caught most every young student's attention as the feats of strength and accomplishment of each Hokage was recounted. When Iruka got to the Fourth Hokage and told of his battle to save Konoha six years prior Naruto was on pins and needles. After the lecture the class took a short break and then was led outside to a training field.

"OK class, your attention please! You, Kiba isn't it? Pay attention now!" A young boy with large red marks on his face had been smelling the air as if there was intriguing odor in it, but none of the others smelled anything.

"All right, today we are going to introduce you to the two most general skills every ninja must learn. The first is Taijutsu, simply put this is a jutsu that uses your body's physical strength. Second is Ninjutsu, which is a jutsu where you will combine an inner force called chakra with your spiritual force. Each of these jutsu types has advantages and disadvantages in battle. As you become stronger you will learn more specific jutsu in each of these categories as well as other jutsu." Iruka then demonstrated each type of jutsu with Mizuki, immediately garnering the full attention of the class.

"OK, today you will practice basic Kamae which will provide you a basis for learning both attack and defense postures." For the next hour the class followed examples demonstrated by Mizuki while Iruka went from student to student adjusting their stances appropriately. When they finished the exercises they took another break.

"Wow, there's a lot to learn isn't there?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Looks like it, but just think, your Father and Itachi both had to learn these too." Sasuke said.

"Mmhmm... well there's nothing to do buy practice them I guess." Naruto responded and Sasuke nodded.

After a fifteen minute break Iruka led the team back into the Academy to a classroom which had a life-size mannequin in it. The interesting thing was that it was cut completely in half to expose all the muscle, organs and even the brain.

Iruka began to lecture them on Ninjutsu. "Now that you've practiced some of the physical stances you understand how much effort is required physically to attack an opponent. However, skilled ninja develop their ninjutsu so that they can use more of their body. Specifically a ninja learns to combine his spirit/mind with the inherent power found within his body that we call Chakra."

"This mannequin shows the interior of the body, and as you can see in a ninja's body are this network of organs and nerves. Bundled with these and spread around them are chakra concentrations often called coils. You will learn to mold these chakra coils through mental exercises, much like you use your physical motions with Kamae to learn Taijutsu. The first exercise is concentration." At this point Iruka had Mizuki hand out leaves to each of the students.

"Everyone have a leaf? You there, Shikamaru, quit daydreaming and listen up!" A young boy with a ponytail who looked extremely bored had his head leaned over into one of his hands and looked almost half asleep until Iruka's remarks which caused him to slowly lower his hand and pay some attention though he still looked bored with the class. "OK, now everyone I want you to place the leaf on your forehead just above your nose like this. No this is not silly, so quit laughing, this is a serious exercise!"

Many of the students had started laughing but snapped to attention as Iruka's voice became more stern. "Listen to me now! As I said, this is a serious exercise. Fail to learn to concentrate and you will never become good with Ninjutsu! Now then, as I said, place the leaf on your forehead above your nose. You feel it there, now close your eyes and imagine that leaf there. Concentrate! Imagine that leaf on your forehead in your mind. As you continue this exercise imagine the leaf becoming smaller and smaller until it is a single point and concentrate on that point. Now grow that point in your mind as a sphere of energy. Make it as big as you can and then compress it again. If you lose concentration start back with the leaf."

Iruka watched the students, their eyes closed, most of them he guessed had no idea what was going on though the faces of a few looked quite determined. "Continue this exercise until you are comfortable with growing and shrinking the sphere, then I want you to imagine that sphere moving from your forehead down to one of your feet and then back to your head, then to your other foot and back to your head, then from your head down to one hand and then back to your head and over to your other hand. Think of it as a circulating system with that sphere moving through your body. What you are doing is molding chakra in it's most basic form. Continue this exercise until I tell you to stop."

For the next several minutes the students each attempted the exercise, some with greater success, others with far lesser success. Three students however were affected in a way none of them expected.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was no dummy, shy perhaps, but not stupid. Her parents were always very vehement and animated whether in public or at home forcing her to become more introverted though she never felt that was her true self. When her mother mentioned the Academy as a possible option for her daughter to think about, she didn't hesitate. Anything she felt would be better than staying home and listening to her parents.

So when she entered the Academy that morning she was determined to stick it out and not fail. She loved hearing Iruka tell the story of the founding of Konoha and the lives of the Hokage, soaking up the information like a sponge. She was a bit unsure about the Taijutsu, but doing the Kamae stances relaxed her and she was getting into the rhythm of the exercises when the break came. She noticed two of her classmates, two boys, one with yellow hair and one with raven hair animatedly talking about the work ahead to become a ninja. She agreed with them inwardly, there was much effort necessary to become proficient at the skills.

As the class shifted to the Ninjutsu training she expected the effort would be just as hard. When she took her leaf and Iruka explained the exercise she didn't expect much, it was her first day after all. As she began to focus on that exercise, something she'd never done before, a tingling in her forehead began. As she created the image of the leaf and shrunk it to a point and grew it into a sphere she felt as if the world was opening up. And as she drew that sphere larger and moved it through out her body she realized something was happening to her.

The more she molded chakra it was as if she was becoming someone else. Fuzzy and unfocused images began to form in her mind the more she molded chakra. If she slowed down the images became murkier and when she sped up the process they began to clear. Soon she was bouncing that chakra sphere at greater and greater speed, and the images became like a movie being run on a projector and her mind was the screen. She didn't hear Iruka tell them they could stop, or that class was over for the day, her mind was too busy watching that movie.

"Sakura" The voice was faint but growing louder over the movie playing in her mind. "Sakura!" She heard the voice again, recognizing it as her mother but still she couldn't stop the movie because it was her life. It was speeding by and she had to watch it. She had become a Genin with those boys she'd seen at Taijutsu training. They had a Sensai who was silver haired, Kakashi?. Missions flashed before her eyes, silly meaningless things, then more important ones. She saw them standing at the gate of a great forest, then she was fighting for her life, then she was fighting Ino? Yes Ino. Flashes of time passed, battling a boy with "Love" written on his forehead.

Then more missions, then pain of rejection and she saw the raven haired boy, Sasuke? He was a bit older and was taken from the village. Anguish, heartache, then the boy was back, Sasuke, that was his name. And Naruto, the other boy, a promise. Then she was training to become a medical ninja and more, years flashed and sped up. Naruto had returned, they went to save that boy with "Love", Gaara, and Lady Chiyo. More flashes of events, missions to find Sasuke. A boy called Sai, what an odd boy. Soon the memories piled on one another faster and faster. Fighting against Pain, watching Naruto as a Sage? Missions upon missions, battling against great armies of clones, healing friends, being saved by a clone of Naruto. Attacking Obito and Madara, fighting the Juubi and Obito. Naruto dead? No! Obito transporting her to an alternate dimension to save Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke together?! Madara, the Tsukuyomi! The Eternal Tsukuyomi! Crap!

Mebuki Haruno called her daughter's name again. "Sakura" Tears flowed from her eyes as she stood by the hospital bed for the seventh day holding Sakura's hand. "Sakura please be alright!" she pleaded through her tears.

"Mom?" Sakura's faint youthful voice broke through Mebuki's terrified thoughts and she looked at her daughter's open eyes.

"Sakura! Oh Sakura!" And she broke into more tears as she bent and kissed the child's forehead. "You're alright!"

"Where am I mom?" Sakura asked, she lifted her hand to her mothers tear stained cheek. Such a small hand, was that hers? She drew her hand back and looked at it, attached to such a small arm, a somewhat chubby arm still with plenty of baby fat attached. Slowly she realized she wasn't herself, or at least the self she remembered.

"You're in the hospital Sakura, you were in the Academy and became unresponsive to commands. That was a week ago. " Mebuki explained to her daughter. "And you're not the only one, two others were admitted with the same issue, two boys from your class."

Sakura blinked, two others, could it be them? "Who, who else?"

"Not now, Sakura, let them check over you." Sakura's question was left unanswered for the moment as a doctor entered and began using what Sakura recognized as a medical jutsu to scan her nervous system.

"Her chakra system has stabilized finally." The man looked at Mebuki while he was speaking. "You had us scared young lady. We thought we had some epidemic on our hand when you and your classmates were brought in." He turned and spoke to Sakura with a smile meant for children.

Sakura grimaced. And then comprehension dawned. She was her young self, how old was she? As her mind finally sifted the memories into order she remembered. She was six and had just started the Academy.

"My classmates, how are they?" Sakura asked the man.

"I'm afraid they're still comatose... but don't you worry about them..." The man started to say.

"No, where are they!" Sakura grabbed the man's arm forcefully. His face blanched as her hand gripped him so hard his circulation to his fingers was cut off and he dropped the clipboard from his hand. "What room are they in! Now!" Her young voice was commanding despite her diminutive size.

"Next dooor" The man collapsed backwards onto the floor as Sakura whipped off the sheets covering her and hopped out of the bed.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" her mother said, frightened by her daughters sudden actions.

"No time to explain! I have to help them!" Sakura said in her child voice as she quickly passed by her mother and through the door. She looked to the left and only saw a long hallway with no doors and then to the right, there, another door and she sped as quick as her six year old feet could carry her. As she entered she saw two women bent over two beds, one had red hair and the other raven colored. They looked up startled at the sudden appearance of a six year old girl in a hospital gown.

"Who... who are you?" Mikoto was the first of the women to snap out of her momentary shock.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and your boys are my team mates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said with a firm voice. "I know I look young, but I have medical ninjutsu that can help them recover so if you'll please excuse me." And the young girl startled Kushina, pushing past her and beginning to run her hands across Naruto's head and down his body.

The two mothers watched on in astonishment as the girl's hands glowed green and began to move across Naruto's body as if she was miming a massage. "I have to get their chakra centers unblocked. It's like a dam wanting to burst but it can't. The pressure is too great and unless I can move the chakra around they will remain in a coma."

The Doctor who had examined Sakura and then fell to the floor had recovered and rushed into the room in time to hear her explanation. "How, how are you, just an Academy student, able to do this, I've never heard of this technique?!"

"Lady Tsunadae... " Sakura was going to say the slug princess had taught her, but she decided maybe it was better if she didn't say anything else and just concentrate on healing Naruto. She could feel Naruto's chakra begin to slowly move through his system. Slowly at first, it felt like she was pushing a heavy weight, but the more she used the chakra massage jutsu the looser and freer the chakra flowed. When she felt satisfied it was circulating enough she switched to Sasuke, his bewildered mother standing agape looking as this small girl began to heal her son.

She worked on Sasuke for a few minutes and then switched back to Naruto and alternated between the two for a full half hour and then sat down in a chair in the room to rest. Meanwhile the doctor ran his medical ninjutsu tests and confirmed their systems were stabilizing.

"They'll be all right, they'll probably come around in an hour or less is my guess." Sakura said as her mother, who had come in as she had worked on Naruto, crouched by her daughter and put her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Sakura, what...how can you...?" Mebuki asked.

"Mrs Haruno, I'm sorry, but Sakura isn't allowed to tell you how she was able to do that medical ninjutsu. " The voice was somewhat familiar to Sakura as she turned her head towards the direction it had come from, an open window at one end of the room. A ninja wearing a Konoha protector across his left eye and neck mask drawn over his mouth said bluntly.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Mikoto, Kushina and the others except for Sakura all looked stunned at Kakashi.

"Third Hokage's orders. No one is to speak of what Sakura has done unless the Third Hokage authorizes it. Your questions may seem important, but they are not, what is important is that these students will recover. The Hokage thanks you for your cooperation and would like me to assure you that he is fully aware of what happened to these three. The matter is being investigated and when it is appropriate he will talk to each of you individually about your children. For now, I suggest continued bed rest for another day don't you think Doctor?" Kakashi Hatake nodded to the doctor who nodded his agreement. Kakashi looked at Sakura and winked and she returned the wink back but no one noticed as Naruto and Sasuke both began to stir.

"Naruto, Sasuke" The two mothers said in unison. The boys' eyes opened and took in the scene in the room.

"Mom! Mother!" Both boys were streaming tears as they looked into the faces of their mothers. The next few minutes were tense for Sakura as she wasn't sure whether Naruto and Sasuke would say anything to give away their identities, but Kakashi solved that problem.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, the Third Hokage requests you rest and recuperate, your ordeal has been long, but your families have suffered along with you so be considerate of them." The Jonin then shushined from the room leaving the trio of children with their parents.


	3. Sacrifices

**A/N - Naruto has asked me if even though he has time traveled, does he still have to claim Kishimoto as his boss. Yes Naruto... sorry.**

Enjoy this third installment. It's not terribly long but does explain what happened 6 years ago when the travelers arrived. 

* * *

**Team 7's Second Chance**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

* * *

The ancient cavern was large and secret, the huge hollow Gedo Mazu statue filling fully a quarter of its immensity. The place was otherwise quite sparse and unpopulated except for a cloaked, masked man, and an odd creature; man, half white, half black, known simply as Zetsu. The masked man spoke "What of Orochimaru? He has not been seen in several weeks."

As he was speaking, three pings of Chakra twanged through the Gedo Mazu causing the hollow vessel to vibrate imperceptibly like a heavy bell struck with a soft mallet. The two figures took no note of it.

However, the malignant mind bound to the statue noticed a sudden small shift in the balance of the world, as if a weight had been added to one side of a scale causing it to slowly overcome the opposing force. What had caused the shift? The mind bent it's will to detect more but no further vibrations occurred.

"Orochimaru suspects Akatsuki is not run by Pain but has other thoughts on his mind, yes he does!" The white half of Zetsu spoke playfully.

"That's why we do not see him much these days. He is planning something against Konoha." The black half of Zetsu responded.

"No matter, when the time approaches we can find a replacement. As for now, I think a visit to Pain is in order."

The man opened a portal with his eye, Zetsu and he disappeared into it.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm when Kushina, Mikoto, and Mibuki finally left their children after assurances from the Doctor they would be held for observation overnight and likely released in the morning. Shortly after they left Kakashi returned to escort them via shunshin to the Hokage's office where Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage was waiting. After activating the level four security barrier he looked at the six year-olds.

Each of the youngsters, still wearing hospital clothes, looked at the Sandaime with a range of indifference(Sasuke), concern(Sakura), and anger.

"Why did my Dad die AGAIN! What happened!" Naruto demanded of the Third Hokage, who let out a breath of frustration at the outburst.

The other two looked at the Third Hokage intently. He could see there would be no stalling.

"Naruto, please... sit down." Hiruzen motioned to a chair. "You all are here now so we can discuss what happened and what we can do."

"Look old man Hokage, out with it! Why did my Dad die again!?" Naruto said, not heeding the Hokage's invitation.

The Hokage let out a sigh and bowed his head. "It couldn't be helped Naruto. And he made the choice just like he did last time." Pausing for a moment, he expected another outburst from Naruto, but the boy, no, man, Hiruzen had to correct his perception looking at the small figure standing in front of him, just grimaced and stared into his face for answers. "Minato chose to save you and your mother this time."

"Didn't we arrive in time? I mean you both know what happened last time, what went wrong?" Naruto questioned the Hokage, his six-year-old demeanor reminding Hiruzen of the last timeline.

"We arrived early. We actually arrived a week before you were born originally. But that created a problem." The faces of the three youngsters looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, that should have given you time to plan ahead?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Indeed, it did allow us to plan ahead, that is why Kushina is alive in this timeline. But because Naruto was carrying Bijuu chakra it caused an early birth." The Sandaime looked at the confused faces across his desk. "Naruto was born on the 3rd of October rather than the 10th like in the original timeline." Naruto hadn't thought about the change of birthdays, since he'd only just regained his 'other' memory, but indeed, he knew in this timeline his birthday was on the 3rd and not the 10th.

Naruto suddenly tuned out the Hokage's office entering his mindscape. Inside he saw the three sleeping Bijuu. He tried to wake them up, but they all seemed to be in a stupor of some sort and couldn't respond other than look at him with their eyes. He tuned back into the office. "They're inside me, but don't seem able to talk to me."

"Yes, that's what we found out. You were as an infant carrying their three chakras, but at such a weak state we could only surmise the time travel jutsu somehow used their chakra as the means of powering our travel. Perhaps they are also having difficulty because their other selves are in this timeline, we do not know." The Sandaime explained.

"But if Naruto was born early, then why is Minato not alive now?" Sakura, returning the discussion to what happened to Minato, asked the question that was still on Naruto's mind.

"Obito must have been 'informed' in the original timeline about the intended delivery date of the 10th, that's why he attacked then and again in this timeline." Naruto remembered the festival held yearly on the 10th celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi.

"So Obito attacked as the masked man on the 10th? But why if Naruto was already born a week early?" Sasuke asked, trying to untangled the twists in the Hokage's story.

"The birth was kept a secret from everyone, then the Third and Fourth Hokages and I staged a fake birth by siphoning off some of the Kyuubi's chakra from Kushina and creating a golem of the Kyuubi." Kakashi spoke up with a twinge of sorrow, causing Naruto to look at him.

"A golem?" Sakura asked, never having heard of such a thing.

"A golem is a Bijuu chakra creature. But it is only possible with a large amount of Bijuu chakra and will only last as long as the controlling ninja's chakra reserves hold out. It is a Forbidden Jutsu of the Uzumaki clan." he explained.

"So Obito extracted a fake Kyuubi and sent it on a rampage and still faced off against Minato?" Sasuke marveled.

The Third Hokage picked up the story. "Yes, we didn't expect him to be able to wrest control of the Golem Kyuubi, but he did... so we still had damage to the village and some ninja lost their lives. However it wasn't nearly as destructive as last time. The problem was that even after the Fourth Hokage defeated Obito, the golem could not be controlled. The only choice was to seal it again with the Forbidden Shinigami Seal."

"But if that's the case, why didn't you use the mask to revive the Fourth Hokage like Orochimaru revived you before?" Sasuke said puzzled by such an obvious solution.

"For a couple of reasons. First, though we know the release jutsu, we didn't want to use it until we had a plan that can bring the Fourth back revived! And second, we'd have to sacrifice someone for the Edo Tensai since we don't have any white Zetsu clones available!" Hiruzen Sarutobi explained.

"So what it means is Dad could be brought back again as an Edo Tensai if we capture a white Zetsu, then get Orochimaru to do what he did last time and release him, and if we could get to Nagato we could possibly get him to use Rinne Rebirth on Dad to restore him. Simple plan." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Unless someone wants to die releasing your father and someone else wants to use an unwilling victim... yes... essentially we've got a lot to do to get your father back." Kakashi said with a deadpan expression.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. Remember, you three are only six, you're not strong enough yet to really fight with your full strength. And until the three Bijuu wake up inside Naruto we'll have to do what we can inside Konoha to make this time worth the wait." The Third Hokage advised.

"If that's the case, then we need to for sure save the Uchiha clan and stop Danzo's Root from growing too strong." Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke.

"Indeed, we've already made some progress on that front, haven't we Sasuke." Hiruzen said, staring directly at the young Uchiha.

"Yes... we have." Sasuke's statement caused Naruto and Sakura to look at him in surprise.

* * *

_**A/N - Sorry for the wait in the chapter, had RL keeping me busy. A ton of you have favorited this story so I'll keep working on it. **_

_**If you guys like OC main characters, might I suggest ElectraSev5n's Vapors. Naruto has a self-aware AU twin sister, and it's an interesting read. Some things you might not agree with, but decently written in views on Canon characters but don't let that stop you. With 99 chapters it's plenty enough to keep you going for some time. **_


	4. T72ndC - Uchiha

_**A/N - Kishimoto still owns Naruto**_

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in the chapter, been really busy and haven't had much chance to write.**

This chapter will be short, but look for longer chapters upcoming in a few weeks when my RL schedule becomes more flexible.

* * *

**T72ndC - Uchiha**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke, waiting to see what the Uchiha knew in their six years existence in this timeline. Sasuke returned their looks with a smirk.

"You two don't know? Think about it. You know, the Festival held on the 10th... who does it honor?" Sasuke looked at his teammates as realization finally dawned on them.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "The festival honors the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Fourth Hokage..."

"and the Uchiha clan leader and his clansman who helped keep the Kyuubi distracted at the cost of their lives." Naruto finished Sakura's statement. "Sorry you lost your father Sasuke."

"Listen Naruto, I was ashamed of my father last time once I found out what happened, this time I am proud of him, he served the Leaf like a true hero."

"This change has meant the Uchiha clan is not as ostracized as the last timeline." The Third Hokage added. "Shisui Uchiha is the current leader of the Clan with Sasuke's mother his adviser."

"And Itachi?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"He's an ANBU Captain." Sasuke actually smiled. "Though he's still an annoying older brother in my way!" Sasuke said with his trademark smirk. Everyone laughed, even Kakashi.

"But with these changes, what about keeping tabs on Akatsuki?" Naruto said seriously.

"That is something Kakashi and I have been discussing." The Sandaime said. "It actually may work to our benefit."

"How so?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi spoke for the first time in a while. "We know that Orochimaru is in Akatsuki right now, and he didn't leave until Itachi became a rogue ninja and joined the group about two years from now. We know the first time the group made a move was to come to Konoha just after the invasion of the Sound under Orochimaru's direction. And we know that Kabuto is somewhere working under Orochimaru's orders likely to gather more information about the Akatsuki and their plans through Sasori. The key to Akatsuki is Obito's desire to grab the Kyuubi first but he couldn't do it on his own six years ago so now he has to build the group up and fund it through Amegakure and Nagato slowly. And that means we have six years to work and change the dynamics of this time. Since we know who all the members of Akatsuki are, there strengths and weaknesses, we can undermine Madara's plan by keeping them from getting the Jinchuriki. But even more important, we know who the key players are to Madara's plans. If we can keep the tree and Juubi from being created, we can keep the Ninja World safe."

"Well that sounds good and all, but aren't we forgetting someone? Namely Danzo?" Sasuke said with a stern look on his six year old face. The look almost made Kakashi laugh if the topic weren't so serious.

"Ah yes... Danzo." Hiruzen sighed but then smiled. "I have a trap for him, and I suspect now is nearly the time to spring it since you all are finally a part of this timeline. And your hospitalization Sasuke is the perfect opportunity." The three young ninja's looked at their Hokage, wondering what part they would have to play in this.

"So, what do I have to do?" Sasuke looked at the old man, knowing the crafty Sandaime had something interesting in mind.

"Nothing. Lets just say we let word leak out to Danzo through a known Root agent that the incident had awakened your Sharingan eyes. At such a young age, you would be an extremely tempting target." The Sandaime said.

"Interesting, but untrue..." Sasuke said. "even if I wished it was the case, I don't think I've got enough chakra yet to activate them."

"Ahhh, you don't, but your brother in henge form would, now wouldn't he?" Hiruzen smiled. "In fact, while we have been here talking, Itachi and Shisui, and another ANBU agent have taken your places in the Hospital. I expect we should hear word soon if the charade has worked."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Enter" The Hokage said.

The door opened and Shisui Uchiha entered, followed by a rather disgruntled looking Danzo and Itachi Uchiha right behind him.

"Sarutobi, what is the meaning of this!" An outraged Danzo sputtered. "How dare your ANBU attack me!"

"Indeed my friend, please elaborate on what has happened." Hiruzen's face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I was visiting a friend in the Hospital and these two abducted me!" Danzo spat.

"Is this true Shisui?" The Hokage asked still emotionless.

"Not a word of it Sandaime. Approximately thirty minutes ago two agents of Root dressed as Iwa ninja were spotted escorting Danzo to the hospital wing where your young guests were the only patients on file. " Shisui motioned to the three young people seated before the Hokage. " Itachi, Hayate Gekko, and I were stationed in those rooms per your request when Danzo and his subordinates made an attempt to abduct Itachi Uchiha henged as his brother Sasuke. They attempted to use tranquilizers on our henged forms and Danzo attempted to use a Sharingan eye he is not supposed to posses. We were forced to kill the fake Iwa ninjas, but here are there headbands." Shisui held out two headbands and handed them over to Hiruzen.

"Hmmm, these are very serious charges you make Shisui. As this involves a member of your clan and your clan's Kekkei Genkai, and as the head of the Uchiha Clan you have the right to make a charge against Danzo in front of the Village Clan Assembly being held tomorrow. Do you wish to do this?" The Sandaime still emotionless asked Shisui even as he placed the headbands in one of his desk drawers.

Danzo's one visible eye became as large as a saucer. He had not expected to be caught in the act of attempted kidnapping. The possible reward was too great to pass up the opportunity for a set of Sharingan eyes. He had planned on killing the other two youngsters to make the incident look like an attempt by another village to grab an Uchiha. And his own stolen Sharingan would have been the only counter to they youngsters eyes, so he had to be a part of the operation. Now his whole world was crumbling. As he stared toward Hiruzen, he noticed the young raven haired boy in one of the chairs turn toward him, but his eyes were merely jet black without a hint of the Sharingan. Damn those Uchiha!

"Yes, the Uchiha have long known that Danzo has coveted our Sharingan eyes and suspected he possessed one. However we have not had proof until now. I will make the charge tomorrow."

"Very well." Hiruzen sighed and looked at Danzo and showing emotion for the first time, in sadness shook his head. "Danzo, you were told to disband ROOT, now you stoop to kidnapping a Leaf clan member? Before now we have held differing opinions on the path the Leaf village must follow, but never did I believe you would stoop so low as to endanger the village itself, I thought you wanted to protect the Leaf, but your actions prove you do not. You will face judgement tomorrow at the assembly of the clans. Shisui, turn him over to T&I tonite and tell them to triple the guard." Hiruzen watched as the three men exited his office, Danzo had an expression of unbelief on his face. _Oh how the mighty have fallen Danzo._

"That..." Sasuke began to say.

"Bastard!" Naruto finished his friends statement.

"Indeed. I once thought Danzo's opinions were important to the leaf, that he was trying to make it strong. But you Team 7..." He motioned to the three youngsters and Kakashi too. "... show the true strength of this village. I think we have much more to discuss over the next few days, but as seeing how it is quite late I think it's time we all got some rest." The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood up from behind his desk while the others also stood and they all left the Hokage tower.


	5. T72ndC - Clans

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N - Sorry for the long time in between chapters. I could say it was writers block but it was more lack of a Will of Fire. But finally I have finished this chapter.

* * *

T72ndC - Clans

* * *

The morning after Danzo's arrest was clear and bright, the Sun beat down across Konoha and its citizens awoke to began their daily routines.

The Third Hokage had not been lax for the six years since his return to Konoha. Double agent spies had long been freed of Danzo's seal and regular reports of his network had been gathered. News of the arrest began to spread across the village, striking fear into some civilians and ninja while eliciting relieved sighs from others. Danzo's network of influence failed him as complicit ninja and officials were detained and imprisoned.

_When many of the younger Root ninja were interviewed and given a choice to pledge fidelity to the Hokage they were shocked. They had been told their actions were sanctioned by the Hokage, such was the deceit of Danzo. A special curriculum was created and scheduled at the Academy to help those determined to be trustworthy. It would be many months before these ninja would be considered trustworthy, but in time they would join the ranks of Konoha's regular ninja force._

As the day progressed and the breadth of Danzo's treason became common knowledge the Clan Council Meeting was moved from it's normal location to the Konoha Battle Arena to handle the number of Shinobi and important civilian officials who requested permission to attend. The battle field had been modified to seat the normal contingent of clan leaders and their entourages while the arena seating was to be filled by those who had been granted special permission to attend. As evening fell the arena began to fill. ANBU operatives were secretly stationed through-out the arena while regular ninja of the Leaf Shinobi Corp were openly stationed at each entrance.

At 7PM a large bell on the arena mezzanine was struck signaling the start of the Clan Council. The Sandaime Hokage stood and addressed the gathered throng.

"As Third Hokage of Konoha I call this special meeting of the Clan Council to order." All murmuring and speech ceased in the arena. "This evening's council is of such a serious nature that many affected ninja and important civilians have been allowed special attendance. Let me warn anyone who is a guest at this Council that outbursts will be dealt with swiftly and severely. Only Clan Leaders or their proxies have authority to participate except at my discretion where important facts must be presented by witnesses." This was the normal procedure in any council meeting so there was little reaction from those gathered in the battle field.

"This evening we have a grave and serious matter to address. A certain shinobi of Konohagakure has been involved in treasonous activities against a specific clan and against Konoha's interests at large. The evidence against this well known shinobi is serious. We have determined his treachery even extends to affecting other nations using subterfuge and working in concert against the direct interests of peace in our ninja world. Many of you know the accused, Danzo Shimura, and undoubtedly wonder that such a respected Konoha citizen and Shinobi could be responsible for such acts." There were some in the crowd who murmured. Danzo indeed was a respected Shinobi in the public eye, even having close ties to the Hokage's two elder advisers.

"The Uchiha Clan was his target, therefore it is their responsibility to present the evidence which shall be brought forth showing Danzo's treachery against them. After their evidence Danzo will be allowed an opportunity to speak in his own defense as his right as a shinobi of Konoha. Immediately after all clan heads will be allowed to ask questions or make comments and cast a vote to decide the defendant's fate. Again, I warn the audience to refrain from outbursts at any time." After finishing his remarks the Third Hokage sat down and immediately Shisui Uchiha stood up.

"Fellow Shinobi and citizens of Konoha, I, Shisui Uchiha charge Danzo Shimura of conspiring against the Uchiha Clan to steal our Kekkai Genkai Sharingan through deceit, murder, intrigue, political manipulation, and subversion of the hierarchy of shinobi within Konoha. " Danzo was brought forth and sat in a chair flanked by two ANBU Jonin. Over the next two hours witness testimony and documented proof of Danzo's treachery was presented, not limited to the final act of attempting to steal Sasuke Uchiha's eyes. As the final testimony was presented Shisui finished his presentation of the facts. "As all present here have heard the preceding testimony and evidence, it is clear that the weight of guilt is fully on the shoulder of Danzo Shimura. What does the defendant have to say on his behalf?"

The ever stoic Danzo stood up emotionless from his chair, as Shisui sat down. His hours in the T&I cell showed little effect on his face. "Fellow Konoha Shinobi and Citizens, the evidence presented before you tonight seems weighty when first heard, however, when weighed against the security and safety of Konoha it is of little significance. Are we not ninja!? All our lives we have been trained to be loyal to Konoha above all else, that is all I have merely done. I have done the things that others have not had the stomach to do to protect the village. Your freedom to roam the streets comes at the cost of keeping other hidden villages from attacking us by whatever means necessary. If it were not for my efforts, even now we might be fighting Iwa rather than they fearing to attack us. The Peace sought by the Third Hokage comes at a heavy cost he does not tell you about. We nearly lost the Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuga to the Kumo even as our Hokage sought peace. And even as we have a treaty with Suna, it would be better to make them subject to the Land of Fire rather than treated as if they were equals when they are in every way a lesser land and village."

"My fellow Shinobi, do not forget the wars we fought! All the Kona nin who died to keep you free! All my actions, even seeking the power of the Uchiha was merely to secure power that could be used for the benefit of our village. Those who I recruited to help carry out the darker operations the village must undertake know I am right." A murmur arose from the audience from some ninja who apparently had been freed from Danzo's control. They stuck out their tongues showing marks on them as a form of protest. Danzo ignored them. "It is not I who should be on trial here, but rather Hiruzen Sarutobi for failing to protect Konoha!" Shouts erupted from the crowd however a few ANBU quelled the unruly ninjas. "Konoha must show a strong front! It's roots must be kept strong or the branches will wither and die, that means all of you." Danzo pointed at several important politicians and businessmen in the seats. "Now, some ninja seem to think the Uchiha are blameless when it comes to the state of Konoha, but in reality, they have been weak! Even the Second Hokage knew they were weak, that is why they were made policemen of the village rather than becoming leaders within the Konoha Shinobi." Danzo kept on with his lies, sprinkling half-truths with silky lies for the better part of a half hour before resuming his seat.

Sarutobi stood again. "Clan Heads, do you wish to ask any questions or make any statements?"

Hiashi Hyuga stood immediately. "As the head of the Hyuga Clan I marvel at the words coming forth from Danzo's mouth. Indeed there was an incident in which the Byakugan was threatened, however it was the Third Hokage himself who handled the issue personally before any harm came to my clan." Hiashi did not mention that the Hyuga had suspicions that someone had somehow found out the layout of the Hyuga compound and given them to Kumo. Even now his brother Hizashi was inspecting Danzo's records to see if any such information was contained in them about the compound. "The Hyuga Clan finds Danzo's actions counter to the Will of Fire of Konoha and therefore guilty as charged.

Following the Hyuga, other clan heads made statements or asked a few questions of clarification from Shisui, but one after another each Clan Head voted Danzo guilty as charged. The Inuzuka Clan Head went as far as barring her teeth at Danzo, while the Yamanaka Clan Head was tempted to use a mind destruction technique on him. Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara each had their own thoughts on how to deal with Danzo as even their clans had dealings with ROOT over the years. As the last clan head made their vote the Third Hokage stood.

"Danzo Shimura, the Clans of Konoha have all found you guilty as charged. As Hokage of Konoha I declare you a traitor and subject to execution by immolation outside the walls of Konoha so that none of your ashes may ever find rest in the village you have betrayed. When Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha founded the Leaf Village it was out of a desire to create a place where ninja could understand one another and grow up without fear. Despite your claim that your actions were to protect the Hidden Leaf all you have done is promote fear and misunderstanding between shinobi. In your final hours before your execution meditate on how you have failed the Leaf Village since you started on this path of darkness. Take the prisoner away."

The two ANBU guards escorted Danzo from the arena as silence filled the seating area. "My fellow Shinobi and citizens of Konoha, as you have heard and seen tonite, the Clan Council can act swiftly and with justice against those who breach the Peace on which Konoha was founded. Only when there is understanding between ninja can true peace be obtained, that has and will always be the objective of Konoha, the Clan Council, and the office of Hokage. This council meeting is now adjourned."

It took nearly an hour for the arena to be cleared, and even as that was happening plans were made for the execution the next morning. Each clan head would be required to attend the execution as an observer so there would be no question the sentence had been carried out.

The next morning at 9am the Hokage and representatives of each clan gathered at a location several miles from the gates of Konoha. The location was nondescript befitting the resting place of a traitor. Sarutobi asked Danzo if he wanted to make a statement, but the dour Danzo merely glared at everyone, as if astonished that his actions could be found traitorous. The method of execution was to be immolation, and because Danzo had so desired the Uchiha Kekkai Genkai it seemed fitting he die by its use. Shisui used Ameratsu Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to first surround Danzo with an orb of the black flame and then quickly cause it to collapse like a black hole burning the entirety of Danzo within a few seconds. Nothing was left of the man and the procession back to the gates of Konoha was silent.

Danzo's demise was swift and it brought about greater changes including the retirement of Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Their replacement was a new council of Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, and Mikoto Uchiha. The appointment of an Uchiha raised the eyebrows of a few, but as more of Danzo's actions against the clan became public the change was seen as beneficial to Konoha for stability. Along with that move discussions of modifying the role of the Uchiha within the village as a whole became more productive. Since the time of the Second Hokage the Uchiha had been the Military Police force of Konoha. With the help of Mikoto and Shisui it was resolved that any shinobi who could meet the strict standards would be allowed to join. And likewise, opportunities of advancement within the general structure of both ANBU and the Konoha Ninja force would not have a glass ceiling for any Uchiha.

One of the many long discussions that Hiruzen, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had was to determine how to resolve the long standing issues that had allowed the Uchiha to feel left out of the power structure of the village. With the advantage of foresight and a supportive council positive changes continued to improve the disposition of the majority of Uchiha residents within the village. And with the leadership of Shisui and Itachi the younger generations of Uchiha would continue to evolve on track far different from the previous timeline.


End file.
